Sins Can Be Forgiven
by ForTheLoveOfCats
Summary: Summary: Richtofen is willing to realize that he is indeed, a 'bad' man. Even if It takes one certain marine to help him do so.


**Sins Can Be Forgiven**

**Summary: Richtofen is willing to realize that he is indeed, a 'bad' man. Even if It takes one certain marine to help him do so.**

**Warning(s): Blood, violence, slight sexual situation, degradation, and Tank. Heavy Tank(seme)/Richtofen(uke), slight Nikolai/Takeo. Also, this takes place after Moon. They are back on Earth.**

**Enjoy!**

Richtofen's life was a complete mess, for all he knew.

He was still alive, for one.

And after what had happened on the Moon, no one, not even his own teammates were willing to forgive him.

But who could blame them?

He _had _almost killed them by having them teleport to random and dangerous places with zombies. Speaking of zombies...

The zombies were all gone. But then there was the aftermath. The horrible outcome of their own destruction. Houses were dilapidated, blood and zombie organs were smeared on walls and on the ground, and all they found was a half-decent house to take shelter in for the time being.

Until everything got better, he supposed.

The good news, he guessed, was that they managed to find a few survivors in the town they were in, in Germany. There was a family of three. However, he doubted that there weren't any survivors within miles.

As Richtofen walked into the living room, he noticed that his teammates were ignoring him as usual. For some reason, this saddened him. Even Nikolai, _his good friend_, chose not to acknowledge him.

_This sucks._

_Life sucks._

There were times where Richtofen had contemplated suicide, but that would be pointless. No one, or his teammates would miss him. In fact, they'd probably celebrate it and burn his dead, useless body to ashes.

So, the Doctor continued to think of ways to redeem himself and have his comrades forgive him for his sins. _His awful sins._

He could attempt at doing good. Then again, why wouldn't they be suspicious of him?

_That won't work._

After many days of thinking and scheming, he finally came up with a plan. But his anxiety took the best of him. _What if one of them says no? What if they say yes? What would I do then?_

Whatever, he was going to do this. He _needed_ this.

Tank came out of the bathroom after taking a bath. His blue bathrobe was tied securely around his waist and he dried his blonde hair with a towel. _I feel so much better. I should take a nap now. _

Suddenly, he bumped into Richtofen. Their eyes met.

Blue in hate, green in despair.

"Dempshey-!" Richtofen cried. Tank tried to pry the older man off of him, annoyed.

"Get off of me, will ya?"

"Dempshey - you don't understand! I need-" The German looked up at Tank. He saw so much anger, betrayal, sadness...

"What do ya need?" Asked Tank, now more curious than angry.

Richtofen dropped to his knees. Tank stepped back, surprised.

"I can't go on like this – I need you to show me what I have done _wrong,_" cried Richtofen. " Everyday, you three ignore me, and I can't take it anymore. Please – I want to submit to you. Please." He whimpered. Tank was shocked, because, well, the guy _never _cried. He never begged and he definitely refused to be dominated. But now...

Now, he was weak.

Tank felt pity for the man. He always had, but this time, he wished that it wasn't him who did those bad things. That it wasn't him who tried to kill whoever had gotten close to him. That he could just forgive him.

_Not yet. Not yet._

Richtofen was suffering. So, he decided to help him out.

"Why not?" Tank replied. Richtofen looked up with tears on his face.

_Thank you._

** X**

Richtofen was told to wait in the basement until Tank was ready.

The basement was dark and cold. He was sitting on the guest bed that was set up by the four not long after they arrived. Richtofen waited in silence.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

The Doctor's head perked up at the sound to see Tank sported in his old, bloody Marine uniform from World War Two. He held a serious, yet calm look on his face. Richtofen shivered. He felt anticipation bubble up in his stomach.

_Yes! Here he comes. Oh, Gott._

"On all fours, Nazi!"Tank barked.

Scared, Richtofen dropped to the hard ground on his hands and knees. Tank paced around the man. He had told him to wear his Swastika uniform as well. Tank held a baton in his white-gloved hands , hitting it against the ground to capture the ex-Nazi's attention every now and again.

"Let's start from the beginning, shall we?"

"Ja." Tank smacked the edge of the baton on his back. Richtofen hissed in pain.

"You answer in English, and English only until I _say otherwise_. Got it?" Richtofen nodded.

_Whack!_

"I said, Got it?!"

"Yes, Sergeant Dempshey!" Pleased, the Marine continued to pace.

"You pathetic, worthless Nazi. How _dare _you take away lives of others at your _own_ expense? That's why you're the piece of shit nobody cares about anymore. No army, merciless killing, bombing...Because took away so many lives and didn't listen, so your dumb-ass Empire was torn apart. You didn't deserve it, and never will. Then you decide to elect a new leader, a leader that brainwashed you German morons into believing every-fucking-word-he-said. Millions and millions died under his rule. Homosexuals, Jews, the handicapped."

Tank gripped Richtofen's hair and yanked it back angrily so that they were facing each other. He could see the fear in the Nazi _now, _but showed no mercy and continued. He pushed his head away.

"You took over France, fought Britain, and conquered other European countries to join your sick, twisted fascist government. Then you get us involved with both World War One _and _Two. You fought us Americans to the near-death. And ya know what?" Tank bent down and gripped the jaw of the helpless man below him.

"We still won."

Richtofen swallowed his tears. As much as he hated his pride being ripped away from him, being humiliated... It would all be worth it in the end. _He deserved it._

Tank felt his anger slowly dissipate, but then he caught the slight smirk on that damn Nazi's face.

_He has no right. What the hell is he smiling about?_

"I'm not the only one who's gonna be talkin', though. You need to start answerin' some questions." Richtofen stared straight forward, seeing Dempsey take off his jacket. He sauntered back over with the baton still in his grip.

"Tell me, Edward. Just how many crimes have you committed?" Richtofen paused at the use of his first name. He couldn't if it was _good _or _bad_.

"I have murdered many people, even my own teammates, sir," Richtofen told him. Tank shook his head in utter disgust.

"Scum. Worthless scum of the Earth. You know, I could have killed you right from the beginning. I hate you so much. Hell, I can kill you now!" Tank tightened his hold on the metal object.

"But that's not the point of this, now is it?" Tank purred, his tone going from livid to sensual. Richtofen jumped the the feel of the baton sliding down his bottom. "Anyway, what else have you done? Confess your crimes now, or I'll_ find _one way or another to help you do so. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Sergeant Dempshey."

Tank chuckled. He found the name quite endearing, but he had more important things to worry about.

"Tell me,what else have you done?" The Marine repeated.

"I have taken advantage of the dead bodies, raped dead children and have dismembered live children, sir."

Tank felt a flashback come on, when he was with his daughter a long time ago. Before the war, before the zombies. Tank pushed Richtofen roughly onto the ground.

"Don't move," Tank growled dangerously. The other man complied. Tank grabbed Richtofen's arm and then tied his hands the bed posts. He picked up the fallen baton.

"Spread your legs." Richtofen reluctantly did it, and tank ripped the others' pants off, pulled his jack off, and took his Swiss army knife and cut his undershirt in two. The ex-Nazi was now bare. Tank jabbed the baton near his bottom. Richtofen gasped.

"Oh, one more thing," Tank announced, remembering something. He removed his own sweatshirt and tied it around Richtofen's mouth.

"Now you'll shut up." Trying again, Tank pushed the baton a little into Richtofen's hole. The German began to squirm.

_Yes!_

_No!_

"Do you like this, Edward?" He whispered, grinning at him. He shook his head ,'no'. Tank ignored him and pushed the baton further in, then out. Tank assumed that Richtofen had never done this before, yet he had the nerve to rape children. _Children!_

Angry, Tank shoved the blunt object deep into his hole. Richtofen screamed.

"Do you want to know what rape feels like?" The German tried to say 'no' again from under the shirt that was jammed in is mouth.

"Too bad."

Bored with the baton, Tank stripped himself. He has waited too long, and has decided to get this over with. He promised Nikolai and Takeo that he'd do the late-night house chores.

If he could dish out this kind of stuff, then he should be able to handle it – the baton was prep enough. And the blood from the Nazi and pre-cum from himself would make a very _lovely _substitute for lubricant.

Tank slammed into Richtofen without warning. Richtofen writhed in pain.

"How does it feel to bottom your own enemy, a _Marine_?" Tank teased. Sweat formed in droplets on the German's forehead as Tank thrust into him against his consent.

Tank focused mainly on _his own _pleasure. Because,well, scum like _Richtofen _did not deserve or need release. Not after all he had done in his years in the army.

Picking up the pace, Tank dug his sharp nails into the ex-Nazi's shoulders.

"Fuck!" Tank gasped as felt closer and closer, his completion near. Thrusting into Richtofen one more time, Tank came onto him, screaming.

"Oh, God! Yes!"

Tank emptied himself into his submitter, and pulled out from him. A mixture of semen and blood dripped from Richtofen's hole. A _squish _sound was made as he did. Tank rose up from the cot he had fucked on and fixed himself up.

"When you're ready, there's dinner on the stove. _Richtofen._" Then Tank slammed the door behind him.

X

"It is Nikolai's turn to watch TV.!" Nikolai demanded. Takeo glared and tried to snatch the remote from the stubborn Russian.

"We have watched the Military Channel all day! I want to watch the Animal Planet!"

Tank cleared his throat to interrupt the fight. The two turned to him.

"Where has Tank been?" Nikolai asked. Tank sighed and fixed himself a helping of steak and vegetables.

"Richtofen decided that he wanted to submit to me, so he did. And I made sure of that," Tank asked, as if it were a simple question.

The two decided not to ask for any further details. But they had a pretty good idea of what went down.

X

Tank rose from the couch an hour later after eating and watching the Military Channel. He glanced over to the couch to find Nikolai asleep and Takeo lying on the Russian's lap, asleep as well. He couldn't help but smile at the scene. _They were pretty cute together._

Tank made his way upstairs to find Richtofen in his bedroom.

"Hey." Tank's voice was now soft and gentle. He moved over to where the other man was lying.

"Feeling better?" Richtofen just looked at him and smiled a bit.

"Thank you, Dempshey."

"No problem." Tank ran his hands in the German's hair and kissed him lovingly.

"You know... sins can be forgiven," Tank whispered. Richtofen stared at him.

"Do you forgive me Dempshey?" The older man asked quietly. The Marine looked at him, and went over in his head of what had occurred earlier.

"Yes, I forgive you."

With that, the two men kissed, touching each other lovingly. Richtofen straddled Tank as he pulled off his undershirt, once again, and took Richtofen's shirt off as well. Tank kissed and licked at his neck, trailing to his nipples. Richtofen gasped and rested his hands on the Marine's shoulders.

"_Dempshey..." _Richtofen groaned, panting. Tank continued his journey south down the thin body and unbuckled his belt. Both of the their undergarments were soon discarded.

"Stay right here, I'll be right back." Tank went to run to the bathroom and came back with lotion. "This is all I have found." Tank squirted out a generous amount and applied the substance on himself, then stretched Richtofen.

When Tank finished, he saw a look of concern on Richtofen's face.

"W-what about Takeo and Nikolai?" He asked. Tank crawled on top of him.

"They're asleep downstairs. Besides, I'm pretty sure the two will have common sense to know that we're busy at the moment." Richtofen relaxed a little.

Tank slowly pushed into Richtofen, being careful because of earlier's session they had. He grunted.

"Relax a bit more, Edward," Tank told him. Richtofen's heart skipped a beat at the use of his first name, once again. He decided that it _was _a good thing.

"J-ja..."

Tank had Richtofen spread his legs a bit wider. More pleasure coursed through his small body. He shuddered and gasped louder than before.

"Dempshey! Right there~" Richtofen squeezed Tank's shoulders and Tank slammed into that same spot over and over. Richtofen ran his nails down Tank's back, leaving bright-red marks.

"Edward...Mm! You're still tight after earlier? I guess I didn't do a good enough job." Richtofen moaned in response to the dirty talking. He had wanted all of this _all along. _He, however, would not have imagined the strong, aggressive Marine to agree to all of this.

He was happy that he did.

"Dempshey, I-I'm..."

"Edward! I- _God-_" The two came at the same time, clutching onto each other, their orgasm forcing its energy through them both. The two of them lay panting, the smell of sweat, sex, and semen in the room. After the afterglow wore off some, Tank spoke up first.

"You're so beautiful... and you're _all mine._" Richtofen snuggled next to him.

"Ja. Ja."

"Hey, Eddy?"

"Hmm?"

" I love you."

"Really? Ich liebe dich auch, Dempshey." Dempsey chuckles.

"Yeah. Sure ya do."

X

**I hope you have liked it. **

**Reviews are lovely things. :) ~ ForTheLoveOfCats**


End file.
